Leaving2
by anny385
Summary: After the events of that night and feeling not wanted Tony is leaving DC.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: Yes, another fic based off of Boxed In. Just watched it again. I thought it was cruel and mean for them as a team all go to Ziva's for dinner and exclude Tony. They are supposed to be a team watching each other's backs because of the dangerous job they do. This episode never did make sense because a before in Undercovers Tony made sure that he was left behind to die because that guy did say that he was going to. He let Ziva go get help and this is how she repays him. For Tony this team is his family and yet this is how they treat him?

Leaving

Tony makes his way towards the directors office wondering if he should go through this. He wanted to leave DC and get another team because maybe they would want him. He was never wanted by his biological family and thought he had found one at NCIS, but he was wrong. It hurt him that they didn't even like him.

Maybe his mask needed to be off, but he's had his mask since he was little and didn't know how to survive without it. Cynthia had told him to go inside.

"Director Shepard."

"Agent DiNozzo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony said as he looked around.

"I'm thinking of leaving this NCIS and want to go to another NCIS headquarters."

"May I ask why?"

"I just think that this is the wrong place for me to be."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do for you. It might take a while, but I'll check around."

"Thank you, Director." He said as he turned to go back to his desk. He was lucky that Ziva, McGee and Gibbs weren't in yet. He still couldn't believe that they hadn't invited him to their little gathering. They were supposed to be friends, no make that family. They were a family. Yes, a little dysfunctional, but they were still a family. They were supposed to have each other's six in the field and this is how they treat him? Did they not care about him? Maybe in the field they wouldn't have his back next time and he would be shot because they didn't want to do anything about it. His father always said he would end up in the gutter. He was wrong he was going to end up dead. He would expect it from anybody else except his family. He really didn't want to die and so he wanted to get out of here.

It would be a couple of days later when they were in the middle of a case that Director Shepard had called him in.

"Are you still thinking of leaving, Tony?"

"Yes, I am Director."

"I still haven't found a spot for you, but that doesn't mean I won't stop looking."

"Thank you Director." He turned to go back to work. He hated that after their little party every time they went into the field that it would be his last day. He didn't like that feeling that any day he was going to take a bullet because they didn't care about him.

"What did the Director want?"

"Just wanted to talk to me about what we were doing." He lied as he went back to what he was doing before he left to go up to the Director's office. He didn't see that Gibbs had looked at him and then up into the Director's office.

It was later in the day when the rest of the team where going home that Gibbs went up to Jenny's office.

"What did DiNozzo want?"

"If you must know Tony wanted to a transfer. I told him that we don't have an opening yet and I'm still looking."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he didn't."

"When did he ask for the transfer?"

"Two days ago."

Gibbs turned and left headquarters and made his way to Tony's apartment, but his car was gone. He dialed Tony's number, but it wasn't answered. He told his team to never be unreachable.

Tony looked at his phone and when he saw that it was Gibbs number he waited a while until he called McGee. He didn't want to talk to anyone from work, but he knew that he had to. Gibbs might know by now about what happened and he didn't want to talk to him.

"McGee."

"Did the boss call us in?"

"No, Tony."

He hung up tossed his phone into his backpack. The next day he made his way towards his desk and sat down. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were already sitting at their desks.

"I thought I told everyone not to be unreachable." Gibbs said to Tony.

"I was never unreachable."

"I called you and you never answered."

"I saw it and called Agent McGee."

"Conference room now."

"No because I have nothing to say to you. I wasn't unreachable. I called McGee to see if we were called in and we weren't."

"DiNozzo."

"If we needed to be back here Agent McGee would have told me." Tony went on not caring what Gibbs was thinking.

"Why are you thinking of transferring?" At that the others weren't listening in, but when they heard that Tony was thinking about leaving they started to listen in.

"It's none of your business why I might be transferring." Tony said. He was getting a little angry. Why would they care if he were gone? You would think that they would like it if he were gone.

"We're family you don't leave family."

"Oh, now we're family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me why you want to leave."

Tony was angry and lashed out. "Because I'm tired of feeling everyday I'm going to take a bullet because you don't care. I'm tired of nobody watching my six."

"We care about you, Tony."

"Right"

"We do, Tony."

"Look forget it." Tony said as he got up. He needed to leave right now, or he might hit someone.

He was walking when the Director called him and he went to go see her. Finally there was a position open and he had one week.

"Thank you, Director Shepard."

"You're Welcome." Tony said and made his way towards his desk.

"I have one week to leave. Look for another Senior Field Agent. Maybe Agent McGee will be a good choice." Tony said as he took out a folder. He would have to get his other duties as Senior Agent done before he left.

"Tony, why are you leaving? We're family."

"No, were not. I know where I'm not wanted and I'm leaving before any of you get me killed. Hopefully, my new team won't be the way you were."

They all stared at him in shock each of them thinking why would he say that.

Tony left without a goodbye in the middle of the night not wanting to hear any of the team's excuses of why they never included him on their little party. Of course he didn't even tell them how their exclusion hurt him.

It was the first week with being on a new team as a Senior Field Agent. It felt a little weird to him, but he knew that he would get used to it.

The End


End file.
